


Want Forever

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair helps Jim overcome an injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want Forever

**Author's Note:**

> A very big thank you to Susan, Legion and Shari for your encouragement, beta'ing and technical advice. 
> 
> I made a few last minute changes so any errors you find are completely my fault.

## Want Forever

by vikster

Author's webpage: [http://www.squidge.org/~theforest/vickster/vickster.html (will be posted shortly)](http://www.squidge.org/~theforest/vickster/vickster.html)

Author's disclaimer: Even though I hate to admit this, Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg are not mine. They belong to each other. Okay, okay, they also belong to Pet Fly, UPN and Paramount. I'm not making any money off of this story (snort). Sue me and you get a few pieces of artwork, a ton of zines, a car payment and a very hungry cat. 

* * *

Want Forever 

By: Vikster   
(vikster@mediaone.net) 

Some days are better than others. Today was one of the better days. The good guys caught the bad guys and the bad guys actually went to jail. Celebrating a hard-earned victory--with a beer, good food and the company of his best friend and partner--was the order of the day. These were the thoughts of Detective Blair Sandburg as he strolled out of the elevator. His destination? Major Crime, to collect his before-mentioned best friend. 

"Hey, Hairless Boy." Henri Brown walked out of the break room, a cup of low calorie hot chocolate in one hand and a bag of cheese popcorn in the other. "How'd it go in court?" 

Blair smiled and subconsciously ran his hand through his recently coifed and very much shorter hair. "Score one for the good guys. They got three to five." 

Grabbing the popcorn bag with his teeth, Brown raised his hand in the air for a high five. Blair laughed and slapped the offered hand. 

"Going to celebrate?" Henri asked. 

"Yeah, that's why I'm here. Jim's treating. He at his desk?" 

"Don't know. Rafe and I just got back a couple of minutes ago. We've been chasing down leads on the Hallory home invasion." 

"Any luck?" 

"Nope, leads dried up days ago. We decided to ask the ladies in that knitting club a few more questions. Based on their eyewitness descriptions, we're looking for a seven-foot African American Irish midget. Could be a woman, could be a man but all agree that he/she had a red beard, black mustache, one blue eye and one brown eye." 

Sandburg laughed heartily and slapped Brown on the arm. "Sounds like the blind date my Aunt Sable fixed me up with when I was in high school. I think she limped, though." 

In the process of taking a sip of hot chocolate, Brown laughed, then snorted and promptly spilled chocolate on the floor. 

"Sorry, man. Sometimes my timing sucks. Let me know if you need a fresh perspective." 

"Yeah, thanks. I might do that." 

Blair opened the door to Major Crime and walked into a nearly empty bullpen. Joel Taggert was busy talking on the phone, but he smiled and waved as Blair walked by. Seeing that Jim's desk was unoccupied, he walked to Captain Simon Banks' office and knocked on the door. 

"Come in," was the muted reply. "Yes, sir," Banks said into the phone as he signaled Sandburg to sit down in the chair by his desk. "I'll keep you advised. Yes, sir." Banks hung up the phone, slipped his gold-framed glasses from his face and tossed them onto his desk. He rubbed his forehead for a moment, then looked at Blair and smiled. "Conviction?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"You did some good work on that case, Sandburg. The guys from Bunko are still buzzing about the greenhorn who solved the bait and switch spree. Captain Hernedez is trying to recruit you to his team." 

Sandburg smiled at the unexpected praise. "I like the team I'm on. Thanks anyway." 

"Yeah, well, don't let it go to your head. That was yesterday's win, today I want to know if you and your partner solved the Jenson case?" 

"Not to my knowledge, Sim...ah...Captain. Jim was planning to--" 

"How's he feeling?" Simon interrupted. 

"How's who feeling?" 

"Jim. He didn't call you?" 

Leaning forward in his seat, Sandburg studied his captain for a moment. "No, Simon, he didn't call. What happened?" 

"Narcs needed a few extra bodies to support a sting. Joel and Jim were here, so I volunteered them." 

Sandburg stood up and leaned on Banks' desk. "Jim was supposed to be filling out paperwork and doing some database searches." 

Banks sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. "I know. I know. It was supposed to be routine. Anyway, Lieutenant Esterbrook sent Jim to cover the back of the house. When he got there the suspect was climbing out the bathroom window. They struggled. The suspect had a couple of dime bags in his pocket. The bags broke open and somehow ended up on Jim's face and hands." 

"Jesus, Simon. What was in the bags?" 

"Cocaine." 

"Did he inhale any of it? Ingest it?" 

"Jim said no. About an hour after the bust he broke out in a sweat. His face was flushed, and his pupils dilated. Joel tried to get him to go to the hospital--" 

"But he refused," Blair interrupted. 

"Naturally. Joel dropped him off at the loft with a promise that he'd call you ASAP. I should have known he wouldn't call." 

"No, Simon, he didn't. But when I get done with him...." 

"Kick him in the ass for me a couple of times." 

"With pleasure, Simon. I'll call you when I'm finished." Sandburg stormed out of the bullpen and paced the hallway waiting for the elevator. When it did not arrive immediately, he ran down the stairs to the parking garage and sped out of the structure. 

"Okay, Cocaine sends the body into overdrive--boosting heart rate, blood pressure, and body temperature," Blair recited to himself at the traffic light at 3rd and Robson. "At high dosages, tremors and convulsions may result. Please be okay, Jim," he muttered as he turned left onto Prospect. 

He continued to vent as he parked his car and ran up the stairs to the loft. "The Tunactao tribe tie anyone convicted of lying to a Lymcaha bush. The ants that live on the plant ultimately infest any object that touches it. I bet a Sentinel would be driven insane with thousands of pincers nipping at every square inch of--." Blair's voice trailed off as he opened the door to their apartment. 

Something was wrong, very wrong. 

Jim's gun, wallet and cell phone were on the kitchen counter. His coat and shoes were lying in the middle of the dining room floor. Considering Jim's frequent lectures about a place for everything and everything in its place, this was not a good sign. 

Slipping off his jacket and shoulder holster, Sandburg hung them on the coat rack next to the door and walked toward the stairs leading up to the loft bedroom, gathering up Jim's discarded shirt, T-shirt and jeans as he went. When he reached the top of the stairs he stopped and stared. Jim was curled up on the bed, facing away from the stairs. 

"Jim? You awake?" 

The sheet-covered mass shifted position. A moment later Sandburg heard his friend's whispered answer. "Yeah. Tired." 

Blair walked to the other side of the bed and knelt down. Jim's face was barely visible above the yellow sheet; his eyes were squeezed shut, as if in pain. Blair reached out to soothe the sick man's forehead, but Jim flinched away. 

"Touch off the scale, huh?" Blair asked quietly, his voice no more than a whisper. 

Jim opened his eyes, and instantly slammed the lids shut again. He moaned and nodded. 

"Okay, Simon told me about the cocaine. It looks like you're spiking all over the place. I know you're hurting but do you think you can roll over onto your back?" 

Jim groaned and shook his head emphatically. "No. Not so bad." 

"What's not so bad?" Blair asked, trying once again to stroke the older man's head. This time Jim didn't flinch. He seemed to welcome the gentle caress. "Shh, let me help you. It'll be okay," Blair whispered as he slipped his left hand under Jim's head. He placed his other hand on Jim's neck to check his pulse. "Okay, your pulse is a little rapid but not bad, considering." He moved his hand from his friend's neck and rested it lightly on his bare shoulder. He gradually increased the pressure to the shoulder until he was able to gently push Jim onto his back. 

"Oh, God!" Jim cried out. 

"What is it, Jim? Is it your back?" 

Jim gasped in pain and shook his head. 

"Come on, Jim. I suck at twenty questions. What's going on?" 

"Heart pounding, but okay now," Jim said breathlessly. "Hot." He shifted his lower back and gently raised his knees. "Ah, oh God. It hurts. It--it throbs." 

"What hurts?" Blair slipped the sheet from Jim's body. Jim gasped and attempted to shift his lower body away from him but a quick hand to the man's hip interrupted the movement. "Whoa," was Blair's only comment as he got his first look at it. Jim's very impressive, angry and throbbing IT. "Big time boner, huh?" Blair chuckled. 

"Not funny," Jim moaned. He folded his arms across his chest and rolled onto his side, facing away from Blair. 

Blair gingerly climbed onto the bed. His knee barely touching the larger man's back, Blair rested his hand on Jim's shoulder and waited for the tensely corded muscles to loosen and relax. "I'm sorry. I know it's not funny. Have you tried, you know...." 

"Hours. Rubbed raw. Carpal Tunnel." 

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt. Let me see your hand?" 

"Why?" 

"For crying out loud, give me your god damned hand." Blair's exasperated tone got the desired results. Jim raised his right arm. Blair wrapped his hands around the offered wrist and began to gently massage the muscles in Jim's lower arm, wrist and hand. "Focus on my fingers. Notice how my thumb is pressing against the muscle in your wrist. Feel it move up to your palm and then back down again." Gradually, Jim's hand and shoulders relaxed. "That's it, Jim. Focus on my fingers. Now find the dial. Can you see it?" 

Jim closed his eyes for a moment, then nodded his head. 

"That's great. What's it on?" 

"Can't tell. Maxed." 

"Doesn't matter. Move the dial lower." 

Jim sighed. 

"That's it. What's the dial on now?" 

"Nine." 

"Okay. Try for eight." 

Jim clamped his eyes shut in concentration. His body tensed. "Losing it. Can't" 

"Okay, never mind. Nine's good for now. Lock it in place. Can you do that?" 

Jim nodded his head and sighed. "Yeah." He captured Blair's hand in his and squeezed it in appreciation. 

Blair smiled at the heartfelt gesture. Jim was always better with gestures and action than he was with words. "Okay, how about your other problem? " 

"Hurts." 

"I'm not surprised. Let me give you a hand." 

Jim's grip on Blair's hand tightened. "No. Can't. Please." 

Blair reached over with his other hand and rested it on the back of Jim's head. "I'll be gentle. I've got this salve downstairs that'll--" 

Jim looked over his shoulder. "No. Too much to ask." 

"You're not asking, Jim. I'm offering. From my point of view it's actually a very simple solution." 

Jim lowered his head back onto his pillow and sighed. "Not simple. Using you." 

"You won't be using me, Jim. You need help. I can help you." 

"Change everything." 

"How?" 

"Want. Forever." 

That simple, ambiguous, yet life-altering phrase knocked the breath out of Blair. He stared at his friend for a moment, then squeezed the clasped hand and untangled his fingers. "Just relax," he whispered. He stretched out on the bed, his head resting on the loft railing, the rest of his body spooning yet not touching the larger man's body. "I promise I won't touch it, but I'm not going to sit here and watch you suffer." Blair paused a moment to gather his thoughts. "I want you to close your eyes." 

Jim shifted his head and stared, a mixture of amusement, disbelief and pain shining in his eyes. 

"That would be now, Jim." 

With a sigh Jim lowered his head back onto the pillow, clamped his eyes shut and scrunched up his face. He looked like a small child just about to take cherry-flavored medicine. 

"It's not going to be that bad. Jeez, good thing I don't have an ego problem..." Blair voice trailed off when Jim stiffened in pain. "Sorry. We're going to try some guided imagery. Relax. I want you to picture yourself at Miller Lake. You remember that great fishing spot where we found the deer?" 

"Trees. Moss." 

"Yeah, that's the spot. Picture yourself naked, lying in the moss, the filtered sun shining down on your face and chest. Feel the warmth of the sun but there's also a cooling breeze to keep you from getting too hot. Smell the damp earth under the moss, the fragrance of new grass and lavender hanging in the air." 

"Nice." Jim paused a moment and cocked his head as if tracking a sound. "Water on shore." 

"Yeah, listen to the water as it laps against the shore. Now extend your hearing a little more. Listen to the sparrows chirping in the trees. In the distance there's a black squirrel squawking at a blue jay." 

Jim lower body jerked and stiffened in pain. "Bug on my leg," he joked weakly. 

Blair gently rested his hand on the larger man's arm and chuckled softly. "Hate when that happens. No bugs in this fantasy. Deal?" 

"Not even the ants that infest that whaddayacall it-- Lymcaha bush?" 

"If you weren't hurting so bad, I'd slap you upside the head. We'll talk about this privacy thing later. Right now I want to you pay attention. Breathe in. Hold it. Hold it. Breathe out. That's it. Relax. You're totally alone, surrounded by trees, water, and birds." 

"Not alone!" 

"Okay. Standing over you is this tall redhead with legs up to her neck, and--" 

"No. You." 

Blair was stunned. Not your typical 'oh I had no idea' variety of stunned. No. This was more like 'I've heard something that turned my brain to mush and now I'm only capable of drooling' type of stunned. He gasped. His jaw hit his chest. He blinked. He blinked a few more times before his brain started processing what he'd heard. Jim wanted him. Jim was naked in the woods. Jim-- 

"Blair?" 

Jim's hushed voice penetrated Blair's bewildered thoughts. "Huh?" 

"Breath, Chief." 

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. I'm breathing. You breathing?" 

"Yeah. Woods." 

"Woods. Oh, yeah, you're, ah, lying in the moss. Me? I'm sitting against that big tree; you know, the one with the giant leaves. Don't open your eyes. Listen for my heartbeat. Got it?" 

"Yeah. Nice." 

"It is, isn't it?" Blair murmured, still distracted by the idea of a naked Jim lying in the woods. "Okay. Breath. That's it. I stand up and walk over to you. I'm blocking out some of the sun that is warming your chest. Can you feel it?" 

"Yes." 

"Good. I kneel down next to you." 

"I can feel your body heat." 

"Good. I reach out with my hand and stroke your face, feather soft touches down your check, across your lips and over your chin. With my fingernails, I trace the line of your neck, down your shoulder and back up again. Do you like that?" 

"Yes. More." 

"I lean over and press my lips against your forehead and then rain gentle kisses down your face. I nip at your nose and chin and then I take a moment to suck on your Adam's apple. You stretch out your neck, invitingly. I can't refuse so I nip and lick the area, finally spreading out, sampling your neck and chest. You lift your hips, hot for more." 

A moan of both pleasure and pain escaped Jim's lips, interrupting the quiet narration. 

"You okay, Jim?" 

"Yeah," Jim whispered. He moved his legs back a few inches, accidentally brushing the soles of his feet against Blair's shins. Both men gasped at the unexpected touch. 

"Is touch that bad?" Blair asked quietly, unsure whether or not or to proceed, or how. 

"No, just unexpected. Give me a minute." 

"As much time as you need, Jim." Blair leaned over and kissed the back of Jim's head, his right hand still resting on Jim's shoulder. "Just let me know when you're ready." 

After a few moments the tension in Jim's body eased. He shifted his body again, purposely resting his feet against Blair's legs. Blair took that as a signal to continue. 

"Okay, where was I? Oh yeah. I run my fingernail down the middle of your chest to your belly button. Once. Twice. It's a gentle touch, one meant to calm and entice you. But I think it just makes you hotter. The third time, you shift a little and I run my fingernail down your right nipple. Your gasp convinces me to stay and I rub and pinch the nub until it's hard. Your other nipple looks a little lonely, so I lean over and roll the nub with my tongue, all the while pinching your right nipple with my fingers." 

As he spoke Blair lightly ran his fingertips down Jim's arm from shoulder to elbow. His touch was tentative, not knowing if his actions would hurt or arouse his friend. When Jim quietly murmured "yes", he felt it safe to continue, the touch no longer tentative but sure and loving. 

"I rain gentle kisses down your chest and then pull back for a moment to stare at your stomach. Your abs are amazing, man: well defined, hard. I nip and lick at each of the muscles as you gasp for breath. My tongue laves your belly button and that is your undoing. Your hips buck in the air, stretching your groin, flexing those delicious abs. Your cock is hard and leaking, begging for my touch. My hands press you onto the ground; you struggle for a moment but the moss is slippery and your feet slide out from under you. Your legs end up spread wide with abandon." 

Jim raised his right arm, fumbling in the air. Not understanding what he needed, Blair grabbed hold of the flailing wrist. Jim clasped Blair's hand and slowly pulled it to his mouth, gently pressing his lips to the palm. 

Nothing could have prepared Blair for the tingling fire that pulsated up his arm, radiating through his heart and fueling his engorged cock. The pressure was uncomfortable, his pants restricting and confining. But he didn't' care. The only thing he cared about was being with Jim. Helping Jim. Loving Jim. 

"I slowly drag my hands across your hips and down into your pubic hair, scratching the area surrounding your dick. I can't decide if I want to jerk you off with my hands or suck you off with my mouth. I decide to do both. I wrap one hand around the bottom half of your cock and flick my tongue rapidly over the top. The taste of your precum makes me salivate. You taste so salty, so good." 

"I wrap my lips around the tip and slide down to my fingers and back up to the head. I can't get enough of you, man. I love the feeling of your cock in my mouth, spongy, sort of soft but also hard. I tuck my hands under your ass while I slurp and suck. I slide up and down your shaft, faster and deeper. I'm hungry for you, Jim. So hungry." 

Jim tensed and straightened his legs, leaning into the mattress, his right arm propping him up so that he didn't roll unto his stomach. Blair whispered in Jim's ear. "I love you, Jim. Let yourself go; come for me." Jim tensed and thrust into the hard surface. He released a strangled cry, and seed gushed from his cock, spilling onto his chest, pooling on the sheets. 

Jim pushed himself away from the mattress and leaned against Blair's chest and legs. He once again fumbled for Blair's hand, and when he found it, pulled it down across his chest until the hand covered his heart. "Not alone, Chief. Come for me." 

Jim's whisper and the smell of his cum pushed Blair to the point of no return. He tensed and pressed himself against the small of Jim's back. With a cry of pleasure he released his passion and his seed. His body and mind sated he collapsed into sleep. 

Blair slowly regained consciousness, basking in the heat across his chest and legs. His cock was happily nestled against the small of his lover's back; his arms wrapped around a muscular chest. "Shit!" he gasped, frantically trying to untangle himself. The more Blair struggled to remove his arms from around Jim's chest, the firmer Jim's grasp became. Groaning in defeat, Blair collapsed against him. 

"Glad you see it my way, Chief." Jim mumbled. 

"Am I hurting you?" Blair asked, concerned about Jim's senses, especially his sense of touch. 

Jim squeezed his arm and sighed. "No. This is nice." 

"How're you feeling?" 

Jim shifted and turned so that he was facing Blair, his head resting on Blair's pillow, his arms surrounding his lover. "I feel like I'm hung over, but the dials are good." Jim stared at him for a moment, smiled his crooked yet endearing smile, and kissed the tip of Blair's nose. "Thank you." 

Blair chuckled softly and kissed Jim's forehead. "Anytime." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. Did you get any sleep?" 

Jim shrugged his shoulders. "A little. Phone woke me up about an hour or so ago. Simon left a message; he seemed pretty pissed." 

Blair propped himself up on his elbow, leaning over his lover. "Yeah, well, remind me to kick your ass in the morning. Next. Time. Call." Blair stressed each word by jabbing Jim's nose. 

Jim intercepted the finger, clasped the hand in his and brought it to his lips to kiss and suckle the palm. "I didn't want to interrupt court." 

Pulling his hand away from his lover's enticing lips, Blair studied the man for a moment. Without warning, he smacked Jim in the head. "You're an asshole." 

Jim chuckled. "Just a minute ago you were worried that my sense of touch was still spiking. Now you hit me. Is this some type of mating ritual that I need to know about?" 

Blair flopped down on their pillow and pulled his lover close. "You scared the shit out of me." 

"Scared the shit out of myself." 

Blair felt Jim snuggle against him and smiled. This was very nice; warm, comfortable. He relaxed into the warmth, lethargy overtaking him. 

"You have too many clothes on." 

Blair chuckled and nodded sleepily. "No kidding. I think I'm permanently glued to my best suit pants." 

Jim carefully unbuttoned Blair's shirt and pulled the shirttails from his pants. Blair felt a chill as his lover lifted the T-shirt to expose his chest and stomach, but the chill was replaced with warmth when Jim nuzzled, then rested his head on his stomach. Blair stroked his lover's hair and sighed in utter contentment. 

"I was supposed to take you out to celebrate. Sorry." 

Blair snorted. "Nothing to be sorry about. I liked our celebration just fine." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. Ah, Jim?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Before, when you said want forever. Did you mean that you _have_ wanted me forever or that you _will_ want me forever?" 

Jim lifted his head with that quirky delighted grin that melted Blair's heart. "I think I'm still under the influence. I actually understood what you just said." 

"Well?" 

"Yeah." 

"Yeah to the first question or yeah to the second?" 

"Yeah," Jim said quietly as he rested his head back on Blair's stomach. 

"Yeah? Oh." 

"Blair?" 

"Hum?" 

"That guided imagery thing you did?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Have you ever tried that, you know, for real?" 

"You mean the jerking part or the sucking part?" 

"Either. Or. Both." 

"You want to drive to Miller's Lake?" 

"Not really. Could we...ah...try it here?" 

"No moss." 

"What's this fascination with moss? It's wet. It's slimy and it smells. Bad." 

"You didn't seem to mind before." Blair caressed Jim's back and then tapped his shoulder. "Come here, lover. I'll show you some either, or, and both that'll blow your mind." 

The End  
Feedback welcomed. Please email me at vikster@mediaone.net 


End file.
